Luke the Replica
Luke the Replica is the sixth episode of The New Adventures of Yoko. It was aired on April 1, 2016. Overview A new delinquent transfer student who has been drifting from school to school searching for clues about his Father and Mother. Yuki Buxaplenty befriended the new Student and outlines the basic hierarchy of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins with a calm lesson of the Honnōji Academy being interrupted by Ira Gamagōri, searching for one who has committed a crime against the school. The delinquent, Suzuki, attempts first to flee, then fight using the One-Star Goku uniform he stole. His One-Star outfit is no match for Ira's Three-Star Outfit and he is promptly killed. The next day, a new figure arrives outside of town located in Shintotropolis. Enter Hayate Matoi, a delinquent transfer student along with Tear Grants and Luke makes their way to Kami-Kōbe High School. Hayate has a brief encounter with Matarō Mankanshoku and his gang, who feebly attempt to mug her before she scares them into submission. Mataro is scared off by his big sister, Mako Mankanshoku, who then leaves for class herself - to Luke's confusion. After they arrive, Hayate meets Yuki, who remembered Luke and Tear and outlines the basic hierarchy of the Eggman Empire. Most students, including Mako, are no-stars who aren't permitted to wear Goku Uniforms and are restricted to the city slums. Other students are allowed to live in nicer districts depending on the number of stars they have. Exemplary students are granted one-star Goku Uniforms, club captains are granted two-stars, the Elite Four of the Student Council are granted powerful three-stars, and the New President of the School, Ragyo Kiryuin. Tomoe who is the New Student, have been discovered by Satsuki Kiryuin, who kidnapped him to prevent anyone from finding out that Ragyo was revived by Dr. Eggman. When the VIP's, Ragyō Kiryūin, her assistant, Rei Hōōmaru, and the Grand Couturier, Nui Harime, entered the stadium, it came to light that the ceremony of the Eggman Day. Whilst Ragyō was reunion with Hayate, Satsuki backstabs her with the Bakuzan and hurls her into a statue bearing the school insignia, announcing her rebellion. She revealed that Honnōji Academy and its students were, all along, a force created to fight against Ragyō and the Life Fibers. The people are freed, the Elite Four battle against Nui, and Satsuki tells Ragyō that the whole truth about COVERS and Life Fibers were told to her by her father. When Satsuki lunges for the final blow, Rei comes into defense for Ragyō, which Satsuki breaks with just a single blow. This, however, gives time for Ragyō to release Life Fiber threads to control the minds of the academy students, including Ryūko. Satsuki was then attacked by a mind-controlled Ryūko but Ryūko manages to break free from the power of Ragyō, and then moves to attack Ragyō but was suddenly interrupted. Above in the sky, there are hundreds of COVERS. Ragyō then says that her body has fused with Life Fibers and can't be killed. Satsuki then battles Ragyō but loses and is stripped out of Junketsu, which Ragyō then dons for herself. She then attacks Ryūko and pulls out her heart, revealing that Ryūko is also infused with Life Fibers. Ragyō then revealed that Ryūko is her daughter. The Might of Eggman Empire proceed to capturing people making them slaves. In Flashback; On the ruined Mobius, Sonic faces Mecha Sonic, who proclaims that he has done what he was programmed to do. Having collected six Chaos Emeralds, Mecha Sonic demands that Sonic gives him the last one. When Sonic refuses, Mecha Sonic effortlessly defeats him, and uses them to transform into Yuki Buxaplenty. After proclaiming that he is unstoppable, Mecha Sonic fires an energy beam at Sonic, who merely stands there terrified. At the moment, Tomoe wakes up in the Classroom though relieved that it was only a dream. At that moment, Ragyō Kiryūin uses the power of her Shinra-Kōketsu to negate the effects of everyone's Kamui and Goku Uniforms. Aikurō Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase attempt to fight Ragyō by combining their DTRs into one mecha, but Shinra-Kōketsu blows them away with ease. Hayate is able to decapitate Nui Harime's Canon Counterpart—to everyone else's shock and awe—and Hayate absorbed the original Life Fiber. With their resolve and ability to fight back restored, Ryūko and Satsuki—each wielding one of the Scissor Blades—deal a critical blow to Ragyō. Meanwhile, the Elite Four lead the charge against the satellite uplink Ragyō needs to engage the final stage of her plan. However, none of them can breach the barrier around the tower, and Nui sends her clones to further hinder their efforts. Suddenly, Gamagōri drops from the sky, having survived Nui's attack by wearing steel armor under his uniform. To make up for making the others' despair, Gamagōri uses his Shackle Regalia to tear the barrier open with his bare hands. After blasting a hole in the uplink's armor, Gamagōri makes way for Aikurō and Tsumugu to destroy the uplink, by self-destructing their mecha as it flies into the hole. As things get worse, Ragyō, healing her wounds and allowing her to fly into space. Kenta Yunfat discovers that Ragyō intends to activate the satellite directly, awakening the Life Fibers across the planet. As the aliens absorb their human wearers and form a cocoon over Dens, Hayate should be able to harness Emeralds' negative and positive power from the "Chaos Garden". The combined power of Kamui Genesis and the Chaos Emeralds within the Kami Kobe High School have formed a Life Fiber God, which the Life Fibers could understand Hayate's "Victory Cry" launching into space to face Hayate's Mother with the help of Tomoe. Mother and Son begin a furious battle, with Hayate's Life Fiber's taking command of the Life Fibers that release their trapped humans, declaring that "humans are us and clothes are technology". With humanity saved, Hayate loves his mother. To Hayate's surprise, pulls out and Ragyō pulls out her own heart and fuses with Hayate's to make it the "Ultimate Heart" as her final words about the Life Fibers will one day be Hayate's before saying thanks to her son as she disintegrates into her component Life Fibers and fuses with his. Hayate and Tomoe's pensive pause is interrupted by Ryuko's attempt to defeat him, but her confusion turns to shock when Hayate was in his Life Fiber God Mode. Tomoe confirms that Hayate was the only son of Isshin Matoi, sending Ryūko into a rage. Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Yoko Buxaplenty *Tomoe *Divine Fortress *Marina Uchiha *Paul Gekko *Luke Fon Fabre *Mystearica Aura Fende *Asch *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Nui Harime *Kenta Yunfat Debuts *Chip Skylark IV *Hayate Matoi *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Ragyo Kiryuin *Nui Harime *Mako Mankanshoku Trivia *This Episode is based on both Operation: P.A.U.L. and the Kill la Kill Genesis Series. Category:Episodes